Main bola
by aitalee
Summary: Cewek-cewek nantangin para cowok buat main bola?   Siapa takut? Siapa yang menang ya? Dan apa saja keseruannya?   Baca langsung aja daripada penasaran...


_**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto punya Naruto,**_

_**#plakk. eh Naruto punya Mashasi kishimoto**_

**Warning: fict ini dapat membuat serangan otak(?), otot dsb..**

**Fict ini mengandung kegajean yang luar biasa gajje…**

Haloo minna Tsuzu balik lagi dengan Fict gaje bin aneh. Mohon dibaca ya.  
>"Cekidot"<p>

**Main _ Bola_**

"No, udahan yuk mainnya. Muka gue udah kayak setan ni didandanin sama Temari, mana ntu banci ngikut-ngikut lagi" keluh Sakura terhadap wajahnya sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Orothimari.

"I-iya, liat deh Tenten, Shion, dan Matsuri udah pada ngorok semua" setuju Hinata sambil nunjuk-nunjuk trio yang sedang tepar dengan anggunya.

"Iya-iya chong sana lu pergi!" usir Ino seenak bakso mang Pein.

"Okedeh ntar dandanin eke lagi ya cinn..."

ucap Orothimaru lalu pergi.

"Okelah, keliling Konoha yuk!" usul Sakura. "A-yok" setuju Hinata.

"Ntar gue bangunin dulu ni mereka. WOY SHION, TENTEN, TEMARI BANGUN! RUMAH GUE MAU AMBRUK!" teriak Ino pake terompet dikuping trio itu.

"Hah, bodo amat yang penting kita jangan mati" ucap mereka bertiga ogah-ogahan lalu tidur lagi. "..." Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Temari sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>Main bola<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!" Naruto mengoper bola kepada Sasuke.<br>Dengan sukses Sasuke dapat mengambil alih bola itu.

"Sasuke awas!" kali ini Naruto memperingati Sasuke.

"Tenang saja hanya Ne-.. UWAAAA!" omongan Sasuke yang awalnya meremehkan Neji kini berubah menjadi teriakan.

"Bukan Neji bodoh tapi awas ada jurang" ucap Naruto yang kini melihat Sasuke yang kini jatuh kejurang beruntung ia tertahan di batu-batuan yang berada di dinding jurang.

"Naruto cepat tolong temanmu itu kasihan kan dia" ujar Sai.

"Hah, tenang saja bentar lagi juga mati" ucap Naruto sembarangan.

"Hei apa kau bilang?"

Naruto memutar badannya mendapati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tepat didepannya.

"Loh heh? Heh? Loh Sasuke he? Kan lu tadi? Lu kan jatuh ke jurang? Oohh heh?" Kali ini Naruto bingung beribu binggung bahkan bingungnya author pun diambil Naruto)?).

"Shannarooo!" Sasuke menendang Naruto ke ujung dunia yang ga tau ada ujungnya apa kaga(?).

"Uwaaaa! Teme!"

* * *

><p><strong>Main bola<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh, bosen ni masa cuma jalan-jalan" keluh Matsuri.<p>

"I-ya" Hinata ikut nimbrung.

"Ya bener juga sih..." ikut Shion.

"Ikutan mereka yuk tampaknya seru.." usul Sakura.

"Siapa mereka..?" ucap Temari sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang bertarung dengan pedang di ujung jalan.

"Hieehhh? Kau mau mati?" tolak Sakura.

"Apa ikutan mereka aja?" usul Hinata sambil menunjuk balita yang sedang main perosotan.

"Hinata kau setres? Kau mau kita dibilang masa kecil kurang bahagia?" cerocos Ino.

"Ya, masa kecil kita emang kurang bahagia sih, lagian kan itu aman palingan perosotannya ambruk" cerocos Hinata.

"Ikutan mereka aja!" usul Matsuri sambil menunjuk orang yang sedang mengemis(wtH)?.  
>"Kan lumayan dapet duit" sambungnya.<p>

"What? Lu aja sono lu mau imej kita tercoreng?" timbrung Temari jaim(Ce'ile).

"Kalian ini! Maksudku ikutan geng blangsank main bola tau!" kali ini Sakura marah saking keselnya mukanya merah mirip apel menahan marah sampai-sampai Sasuke ingin memakannya(?).

"Oh, geng blanksak of the Konoha?" kata Tenten.

"Baiklah ayo! Disana ada Sai-kun" setuju Ino.

"T-tapi ada Neji-nii, gue takut dimarahin" protes Hinata.

"Sudah tenang saja" Tenten menyakinkan Hinata.

"Yasudahlah" ucap Hinata pasrah.  
>'Asyik bisa ketemu Naruto-kun, bisa senggol-senggolan dëh' inner Hinata.<br>Ckckckck.

Mereka pun menghampiri gerombolan anak laki-laki tadi.

"Hai, eh kita boleh ga ikutan main bola?" tanya Shion kepada gerombolan laki-laki tadi.

"Ya, gimana teman-teman?" tanya Naruto kepada teman-temannya sambil melirik.

"Hn, ya kalo cewek sih gampang" kini Kiba meremehkan.

"Jangan remehkan kami dulu!" protes Temari.  
>"Ya okelah, memangnya kalian bisa?" tanya Gaara.<br>"Bisa kok!" kata Matsuri menyakinkan.

"Kau yakin Hinata bisa?" tanya Neji.  
>"Tenang saja Neji-nii" ucap Hinata.<p>

"Boys vs girls siapa yang menang ya? Merepotkan" omong Shikamaru.  
>'Ada yangl blink-blink euyy' inner Shikamaru.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola<strong>

* * *

><p>hn...<p>

"Mau dimulai gak sih!" bentak Sakura yang sudah bosen dengan diem-diemannya.

"Apanya yang mau dimulai?" jawab Naruto.

"..." Sakura cengo.

"Ya, main bolanya bodoh!" omel Sakura sambil menjitak Naruto.

"Oh, iya!" kali ini Sasuke baru nyadar.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wasitnya?" tanya Shion.<p>

"Dia aja" usul Kiba sambil menunjuk Chouji yang sedang Tiduran di tengah jalan dengan tv rumahnya yang juga ia bawa, sambil memakan keripik setannya.

"Dia?" tanya Shikamaru balik.

"Ya dia daripada kayak orang gila disitu.

Sementara itu...

Chouji, kelihatan gelisah mukanya merah ia kepedesan gara-gara keripik setan.  
>"Sialan, gue gak bawa minum mana ni keripik habis! UWAAAA PEDESS-PEDDEESSSS!" Chouji ngomel-ngomel sendiri sambil lari-lari dilapangan tempat anak-anak akan melangsungkan ngadu bolanya.<p>

"..." semuanya Sweatdrop.

"Chouji kau kenapa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Gwila hwasshhh sshhh lu punyasss misssnussmm gwa? Hahhhhhhh haduhh haahh!" balas Chouji sambil loncat-loncat. Karena Chouji badannya gemuk lapangan itu kini bergoyang-goyang bagai terkena gempa.

"Chouji berhenti loncatnya ni minumnya!" Naruto menyodorkan Minum yang ia dapet dari rumah author.

"hah, GlUk gluk gluk gluk.. Ahhhh Naruto baik makasih!" ujar Chouji berterimakasih.

"Sebagai balasannya lu harus jadi wasit" cerocos Ino

"Iya dëh!" setuju chouji.

"Pertandingan dimulai yak PRIIITTT" teriak Chouji sambil meniup priwitwn punya Mauto guy, hansip konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola.<strong>

* * *

><p>Prittt! Pertandingan dimulai.<p>

Bola dimulai dari Sakura, Sakura membawa bolannya hingga... Sasuke berada didepannya dan menghadangya menuju gawang lawan.

Dengan centilnya ia menebarkan kecantikannya dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata dan menyibakkan poninya itu yang membuat Sasuke cengo ditempat.  
>'butet! Ntu jidad lebar banget bisa kali dibuat buat sawah?' inner Sasuke gaje.<p>

'Hah! Pasti Sasuke terpesona dengan kecantikanku' inner Sakura pede'.

Kini Sakura berada tepat 2 meter didepan gawang lawan yang kini Naruto, Kiba, dan Gaara sedang menjaga tepat di Gawangnya.

Namun, Sakura menendang bola itu dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat trio itu menghindar seketika.  
>Sementara kiper(a.k.a Shikamaru)...<p>

"Ngoorrrrrkkkkkkkk... Ngrokk.." tidur, WHAT? tidur?  
>Ya readers Shikamaru bukannya menjaga gawang malah dia tidur...<br>Ckckck, harap ditiru..

Dan, GOOAALLLLL!

1-0 untuk girls

"Hey! Shikamaru... Kau ini! Masih aja sempat-sempatnya tidur..." ucap Sai sambil menyuapkan garam satu sendok ke mulut Shikamaru.

"Hn, cuih! Bwah! Bwekk, huwweekk huwweekk!"

Main Bola

Kali ini bola di mulai dari Gaara, tanpa repot-repot Gaara menuju gawang lawan dengan menggunakan pasirnya(what?).

"Gaara kau curang" cerocos Temari.

"..." hanya itu jawabnya.

Tanpa basa-basi Gaara langsung menendang bola ke gawang lawan.

Sementara,,

"Aku takut bola malah dijadiin gawang! KYAAAA... BOLA!" teriak Hinata sambil menendang bola dengan mata tertutup karena ketakutan.

Dan, ya siapa sangka tendangannya itu menghalau bola masuk ke gawang. Namun bola melayang cukup tinggi dan,

"Bakso-bak-woy kalian anak-anak kalau main bola yang bener dong! Liat ni dagangan gue acakadul kayak gini gara-gara bola kalian!" bola itu sukses mengenai bakso mang Hidan readers.  
>"Dasar bola sialan!" omel Hidan sambil menendang bola itu tepat ke kepala Naruto.<p>

"..." Naruto tepar seketika.

_... Senyumnya merekah matanya membulat wajahnya berseri... Tangannya terbuka..._

"BAKSOOOO! AI LAIK YU! BAKSSOOO" teriak Chouji gaje sambil menghampiri Bakso mang Hidan.

"Waduh! Gue harus kabur! Emmmaakkk- Bakso-bakso, bakso-bakso" teriak Hidan gaje sambil berlari membawa gerobak baksonya dan sekalian menawarkan baksonya siapa tau ada yang mau beli(?).

"..." yang lain sweatdroped.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola<strong>

* * *

><p>"Apa boleh buat, ga usah pake wasit dëh" ujar Sasuke.<p>

"Yak! Mulai" teriak Kiba gaje.

Bola dimulai dari Kiba, ia membawa bolanya dengan santai sampai...  
>"Berikan bolannya atau, aku bunuh!" ancam Ino.<br>"B-Ba-Baik"

"Hm, bagus" seringai Ino licik.

Kini Ino membawa bolanya, agar mencapai gawang lawan. Naas ia tersandung batu sial dan terjatuh pun tak terhindarkan, Ino jatuh mengenai genangan air yang kotor dengan kepala yang hampir masuk.

"Uwaaaa, rambut gue rambut gue rambut gue!" teriak Ino gaje mendapati rambutnya yang kotor terkena genangan air.  
>"Dasar batu sialan!" rutuk Ino sambil menendang batu, yang melayang tanpa arah<p>

sementara itu,

"Tobi anak baik Tobi anak alim Tobi anak cakep Tobi anak emak Tobi anak autis Tobi punya Mashashi kishimoto Tobi an- uwaaaa senpai kepala Tobi kena batu sialan senpai huhuhu senpai" Tobi nangis-nangis gaje di depan Pein, Konan, dan Deidara.

"Udah Tobi anak baek jangan nangis kalo Tobi nangis buka anak baik lagi loh!" ucap Deidara berusaha menenangkan Tobi.  
>"Sudah yuk Pein biarin aja si autis itu diurusin ama banci taman konoha yuks kita go aja" bisik Konan pada Pein.<p>

"Iya senpai hiksu sakit hiksu, uwaaaa! Hek hek tuan Mashashi... Huekk" tangis Tobi gaje.  
>"Udahlah jangan nangis lagi!" kini Deidara makin risih.<p>

Oke, back to girls and boys.

"No, jangan sembrono kalo nendang batu kena orang aja" ucap Matsuri kepada Ino.

"Bodo' mau kena siapa kek! Liat rambut gue!" omel Ino sambil menunjuk rambutnya yang basah.

Main bola

Bola dimulai dari Neji yang kini dihadang Tenten.

Jalan neji menuju gawang dihalau oleh Tenten ,Tenten kekanan Neji kekanan, Tenten kekiri Neji kekiri, Tenten hendak menghindari Neji dengan berlari naas, ia malah terjatuh dan menimpa Neji.  
>Blushhh muka mereka blushing seketika.<p>

"Ciyeee..." goda yang lainnya.

"Wah, wah serasi sekal- hey lu ngikutin kata-kata gue ya" ucap Shikamaru dan Temari kompak.

"Ehem" dehem Naruto.

"Lu sih Neji" Tenten menyalahkan Neji atas perkara jatuh-jatuhannya(?).

"Lah? Siapa suruh main bola pake rok?" Neji balik menyalahkan

Main Bola

Kini Shion membawa bola, namun ia dihadang oleh Naruto.  
>"Hei gadis pirang jago juga kau!" goda Naruto.<br>"Kau juga pirang baka!" bentak Shion.

Bola masih berada di kaki Shion, Naruto menjulurkan kakinya hendak merebut bola. Dan sekejap bola beralih orang.  
>"Tak akan kubiarkan" seringai Shion.<p>

Shion kini menghalangi Naruto yang membawa bola. Kakinya hendak merebut bola, namun susah sekali.

Kesempatan kali ini Shion berhasil, bola berhasil ia dapatkan.

Tanpa basa-basi, takut bolanya berpindah lagi ia mengoperkannnya kepada Sakura.  
>"Sakura!" teriak Shion mengisyaratkan Sakura agar menangkap bolanya.<br>"Yupz berhasil"

Bola kini berada di Sakura yang tidak jauh dari gawang lawan.  
>Kini ia dihadang oleh Sai.<br>"Hm, hebat juga" gummannya.  
>"He' jangan meremehkanku" ucap Sakura.<br>"Coba saja"

Sai kini berada si belakang Sakura, membuat Sakura risih dibuatnya dengan ganas ia menyikut perut Sai.  
>"UGH!" pekik Sai kesakitan.<br>"He? Itu akibat meremehkan kami, bwek" Sakura pergi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kesempatan bagus, gawang hanya berisi Shikamaru.  
>Sakura menendang bolanya dengan kekuatan sedang.<br>Siapa sangka? Berhasil memasukkan bola ke gawang hanya dengan kekuatan sedang?  
>Itu karena kipernya yang ogah-ogahan menjaga gawang akibatnya ya.. Gol..<p>

"Goaall! Kerja bagus" teriak Temari.

"Shikamaru, biar aku saja Jadi gawang! Kau itu tidak becus" protes Kiba.  
>"Ya, sudah"<p>

Main Bola

Bola dimulai dari Naruto. Ia menggunakan kagebunshinya(?).  
>Yupz, kagebunshinnya hanya dua, siapa sangka dengan strategi yang bagus ia berhasil menjebol gawang Girls?<p>

"Goal! Naruto kerja bagus" ucap Neji.

"Maaf, ini karena aku tidak becus" rutuk Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.  
>"Sudah tak-apa" ucap Shion menenangkan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola<strong>

* * *

><p>Pertandingan sudah berlangsung lama.<br>Dan kini skor 3-9 untuk girls yang pastinya memakai cara licik.  
>Ckckck<p>

"Hah udahan ah" keluh Naruto yang sudah capek.  
>"Iya, hosh hosh" timbrung Sasuke.<br>"Ya, capek huft!" sambung Gaara dan yang lain

"Hah, baru segitu saja sudah ngosh-ngosan!" ucap Matsuri meremehkan

"Oi, kalian siapa yang menang?" tanya Chouji yang sudah selesai dengan acara Lari-lariannya. Sambil membawa Hidan yang diikat bersama gerobak baksonya, dilihat-lihat sepertinya Hidan sudah tak bernyawa lagi.  
>Ckckck kasihan~<br>semuanya Sweatdroped.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Bola<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Ok, yang kalah harus menuruti apa yang kami minta ya..." ucap Temari sambil menyeringai.

"A-apa boleh buat" kata Boys pasrah.

"Tapi berpasangan ya" kali ini Sakura ikut nimbrung.

"Ya... Ya... Dengan mengundinya, mumpung ada kertas ama pulpen nih" usul Shion.

"Ya, ya" ucap Shikamaru malas-malasan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hasil<strong>_

_**Shikamaru- Temari.**_  
><em><strong>Naruto- Hinata.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sai-Ino.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Sasuke-Sakura.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kiba-Shion.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Neji-Tenten.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gaara-Matsuri.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Permintaan...<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>SasuSaku<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun~ aku mint-"<p>

"Minta apa?" potong Sasuke cuek.

"Minta anak" ucap Sakura sembarangan.

"WHAT! Ogah" teriak Sasuke kaget.

"Aku hanya bercanda Sasuke~ aku minta kau selalu ada disisiku Sasuke-kun" kata Sakura sambil memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"A-aishiteru Sasuke" ujarnya.

"I-iya, aishiteru juga" kata Sasuke sambil Blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>NejiTen<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kau minta apa?" Neji memulai membuka pembicaraan.<p>

"Aku minta... Kencan, aku pengen ngerasain gimana rasanya kencan, kan aku sudah 14 tahun... Jadi aku pengen Neji jadi pacar aku" ujar Tentan sambil menahan malu.

"..." Neji terbelalak kaget, ia pikir Tenten menyukai Gaara ternyata tidak.  
>"Boleh" jawabnya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SaiIno<strong>

* * *

><p>"Sai, aku minta kamu gambarin aku ya..." pinta Ino dengan senyum manis, yang tanpa sadar membuat muka Sai memerah.<br>"Tentu, kamu duduk disitu yang manis..." setuju Sai dengan membalas senyumnya.

"Ba-baik"

beberapa lama kemudian.

"Ino sudah jadi" ucap Sai sambil menyodorkan lukisan.

"A-Apa?" kaget Ino melihat lukisan yang dilukis bukan dirinya tapi ucapan

_**"I love you Ino, do you want to be my girlfriend?"**_

"Tentu, mau" jawab Ino, Sai tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>GaaMatsu<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gaara""Matsuri" ucap meraka berbarengan.<br>"Kau dulu"  
>"Tidak kau dulu"<br>"Lady first"

"Oke, aku minta... Ah aku takut kamu nolak aku" ucap Shion malu-malu.

"Minta apa? Pasti aku turutin" ucap Gaara menyakinkan.  
>'pasti Matsuri terpesona dengan ketampanan gue' inner Gaara pede.<p>

"A-aku"  
>"Ya.. Aku?"<br>"Aku,,"  
>"Apa?"<p>

"Aku, minta kamu jadi boneka aku abisnya kamu imut banget.." ujar Matsuri.  
>"..." Gaara sweatdroped.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ShikaTema<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh, iler jangan tidur terus!" omel Temari kepada Shikamaru yang sedaritadi hanya tidur... Mulu..<p>

"Ngroookk, Temay~..."  
>"Heh?" kali ini Temari bingung.<p>

"Temay, neng temay aa suka eneng... Neng temayy.. Temari... Nikah yuk ama abang... Ngrook, trus kita punya anak 19... NGrokk" omongang Shikamaru ngelantur kali ini.  
>"He?" Temari kaget.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>KibaShion<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ih, akamaru imut banget.." Shion mencubit-cubit pipi akamaru.<p>

"Auk!"

"Kau suka dengan Akamaru ya Shion?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya, aku suka Kib-eh Akamaru" ucap Shion malu-malu.

"Heh? Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Eh-Tidak!" bantah Shion sambil menahan malu.

"Nona cantik kau suka padaku ya?" goda Kiba.  
>"Heh?" kini Shion tepar seketika.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NaruHina<strong>

* * *

><p>"Na-Naru-naruto-kun" panggil Hinata malu-malu.<p>

"Apa Hinata?" tanya balik Naruto.  
>"Kau mau minta apa?" tanyanya lagi.<p>

"To-tolong ambilkan bonekaku" pinta Hinata sambil memelas.  
>"Di u-ujung sana" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk puncak Pohon.<p>

"Oke-sip" setuju Naruto.  
>"Na-Naruto-kun"<br>"Apa"  
>"Hat-" "tenang saja aku ini jago" kata Naruto sok jagoan.<p>

Saat hendak turun setelah mendapat boneka milik Hinata.  
>"Naru-" "Tenang sa-KyaaaAAAA!" Naruto terjatuh dari pohon dan jatuh lagi kejurang, namun boneka milik Hinata sudah ada ditepi jurang.<p>

"NARUTO-kun!" teriak Hinata sambil menghampiri tepi jurang.  
>"Hah, syukurlah tidak apa-apa" What? Hinata hanya mengambil bonekanya.<br>Ckcckck

"Kan tadi aku mau bilang kalau di bawah pohon itu jurang, hah dasar. Neji-nii saja tidak berani" omong Hinata sambil menatap Naruto yang tertahan di batu dinding jurang itu.  
>"Naruto-kun sudah mati?" tanyanya.<p>

WHAT?

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto: Endingnya ga enak banget.<br>Tsuzu: He'eh siapa sih yang bikin ya Hinata#nyengol-nyengol Hinata#  
>Naruto: Elu dodol.<p>

Sakura: Author cantik makasih ya udah buat kita jadian.  
>Tsuzu: Uwaaaa Tzusu dibilang cantik!...<p>

Gaara: Gua pede banget disini.  
>Tsuzu: aslinya kan elu emang kayak gitu.<p>

Shikamaru: Gue kok ngigau gaje kayak gitu ya?  
>Tsuzu: Vhizz<p>

Kiba: Semuanya OOC  
>Tsuzu: hehe<p>

**Tiba-tiba Ino datang dengan Sai...**

Tolong review fict ini ya,,,,, agar author yang sudah gila ini tidak makin gila  
>ReView<p> 


End file.
